


Worthy of the Hammer

by Thefandomwarrior21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefandomwarrior21/pseuds/Thefandomwarrior21
Summary: really it's one of those cliche fics where Peter picks up Thor's hammer. It's pretty good, you should read it.





	Worthy of the Hammer

I honestly don’t know how I did it, so don’t come to me asking how to pick up Mjolnir. Are we clear? Great.  
So, anyway, I was at Avengers Tower after school doing my homework. While Mr. Banner was helping me with my science project most of the Avengers had filed into the sitting room. All including Thor. He took his hammer and set it right on the table where I was doing my homework. At the time, I didn’t need that much space, but once Mr. Banner and I had finished the project and we were starting to test it out we needed more space.  
So of course, I picked up the hammer and gave it to Thor, “Stop leaving your stuff everywhere please.”  
And then the whole room grew quiet. Thor just stared at me with his mouth open wide. That was when it hit me. I picked up Thor’s hammer. I picked up Mjolnir. The hammer of Thor!  
I looked at the floor, “Sorry.”  
“Sorry? Peter, the Hulk couldn’t even lift that hammer!” Thor said after he said after he had gotten over his shock.  
Mr. Stark was the second to speak, “How’d you do it? How are you worthy?”  
“I-I don’t know, I just wanted more room on the table!”  
“If Peter can do it then so can I,” Mr. Barton had said. He walked over and took the hammer from Thor and abruptly fell to the ground. “Argh! Do it again kid.”  
I walked over and picked up the hammer, “It’s not that hard.”  
“Oh, shut up!”


End file.
